Twin Catastrophy Book 2 HIATUS
by MaskOfFire
Summary: Alexis returns to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, affectionate twins, confusing courtship, and no quidditch to relieve the stress. What's a girl to do? FredxOC, OCxGeorge, & mention of OCxOC & OCxOliver HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who read Between Two Kings, you can likely skip this paragraph. For the rest of you, I want you to know that because I no longer feel the drive for my Narnian fic, I've decided to start on the second book to Twin Catastrophy. As for the side story, I'll wait until I have more votes to make a decision. Here are the current poll results:

To the Man who Preferred Dragons (charliexOC)-3

The New Marauder (maraudersxOC)- 2

What's Up Blacks? (siriusxOCxregulus)- 2

Diablo de Ojos Azules (TeddyxOC)- 1

Mtu wa Jangwa (billxOC)- 0

Taming the Jester (jamesIIxOC)- 0

They haven't changed since I posted the apology on Between Two Kings, hopefully they will soon! Though at this point it looks like I might be doing a Charlie fic XD

Now, on with the story!

-Mask

(yes, I'm trying out something new here instead of the ~Author's Note: [blah blah blah]~ bit)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

My head was resting on someone's lap as the train made its way through the British countryside. The person who was acting as my pillow as I slept was stroking my hair and whispering to whoever was in the compartment with us.

My dreams were of this past summer. I had spent most of the break in Australia, camping with my parents in the outback. The time had allowed me to get to know my father, a man who had been absent from my life since I was about 2 years old. My father is Sirius Black, an ex-convict in hiding (from the rest of the wizarding world) after escaping from Azkaban. Only a few months ago I had learned the truth. My god-father, James Potter, and his wife Lily had been betrayed by a person they considered a friend, and my father was accused for these crimes.

The results had left James and Lily dead at the hands of Voldemort, and their son, Harry, as the Boy Who Lived. But after the week spent in the wilderness of Morocco just before Harry's birthday with the younger boy, he'd almost become part of the family. The four of us celebrated Harry's birthday the morning of July 31, since Mr. Weasley was to pick him up after lunch. Harry, who father jokingly called my god-brother, would then be spending the rest of the summer with the Weasleys, who had invited him to the Quidditch World Cup. The lucky dog. My parents had planned on going to Guatemala for that last month before I was off to Hogwarts.

When Mr. Weasley had apparated to pick up Harry, we were surprised to see the twins with them. In moments I was tackled to the ground in a double hug. I laughed, hugging back as best I could. It was the first time I had seen Fred and George in two months, and I would be lying if I said I hadn't missed them. Among the fray of red-heads, there was a mumbled "Organges!", causing me to laugh at George, who had his nose buried in my hair.

It had been my growling father who had made them finally let go of me, though the rest of the group were obviously amused. Then I simply thought it was a father's instinct that caused him to want the twins off his daughter and only son, but looking back on it, I remembered when I had seen my father in his Animagus form on our way back from a Hogsmeade trip where George had had his arm around me to keep me upright, I was so tired. Father had growled at George then as well, though I had been the only one to notice him back then. Some part of me said it was more than just a father being protective over his daughter when it came to boys. When the twins weren't touching me, though, my father was completely fine with them.

I grumbled when my dream was disturbed by someone in the awake world shaking me. It was likely my pillow.

"Come on Lex, you need to get into your robes." The familiar voice said as I felt a strand of hair being brushed from my face.

"Five more minutes." I grumbled, turning over onto my side to hide my face in the person's stomach, my cheek resting against their leg. A soft chuckle shook my pillow, causing me to grumble again.

The third person in the compartment laughed. It was one of those laughed you couldn't not smile at the sound of. "Now Alexis, you need to get up now. If not, I'll have to tickle you awake."

I sat up sharply, eyes snapping open. "Don't you bloody dare." I growled, shooting a sleepy glare at one of my closest friends, George Weasley. "Or I _will_ hex you."

George and his twin, Fred, laughed. I shot a glare at the later twin, who just shrugged with that all too familiar grin still on his face. I huffed and stood to get my robes, turning my back to George, Fred's face just a few inches from my hip when he leaned forward.

I rolled my eyes at the two, but gave a squeak when I felt hands on my hip and someone's body lightly pressed flush against mine. "George." I said, my voice full of warning.

"Yes." The word was barely a whisper as it was breathed into my ear. It caused me to shiver and I shot Fred a pleading look, but the older of the twins was looking out the window, a pout on his handsome face. I blinked twice. Once for thinking Fred was handsome (which in turn had me thinking George was handsome, since they looked identical save the mole on George's neck that Fred didn't have). And twice for the fact that he was pouting. Was he…jealous that George was so close and basically intimate with me right before his eyes?

I shook my head and growled at George. "Let go." I knew he was pouting as he backed off, sitting across from his twin. As I finally pulled my robes free, I glanced at Fred again. His pout had disappeared, the smallest hint of a smile now on those lips. I frowned, looking away. Was Fred really jealous of his own twin?


	2. Triwizard Tournament & MadEye Moody

Hello my readers,

First I just want to apologize for the wait on this chapter. I had 2 papers to write over the past week and it's been crazy. I just barely made the deadline for the last one. Hopefully the fact that I'm uploading two chapters will make up for the delay. Now, I want everyone to know that there are parts that I've taken directly from the book, like the Sorting Hat Song. Feel free to skip it if you like, but I've always found these little songs amusing to say the least.

Just wanted you guys to know that there has been no change in the poll since I posted the prologue. If there is no change by October 31th(yes, Halloween), I'm just going to go ahead and start working on To the Man Who Preferred Dragons. As a note, if you want to vote but don't have a fanfiction account for any reason, I'm pretty sure you can still leave a review. Your choices will then be included in the results manually. So please, please vote!

And enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Triwizard Tournament and Mad-Eyed Moody<strong>

When I was separated from the twins, making my way towards the Ravenclaw table instead of Gryffindor, I noticed that some of the surrounding students were whispering excitedly. I frowned slightly, wonder what sort of gossip was already being spread around the school. A hand on my wrist and a tug that forced me to sit not only made me squeal, but it pulled my out of my thoughts. I turned my head and glared at Duncan Inglebee, ex-fake boyfriend and close friend, though the twins likely still had a grudge against them.

"So, Fred or George confess their undying love to you yet?" He asked with a grin. I glared at him again before turning around on the bench to sit correctly at the table.

"For your information, I only say the twins for a few hours this summer and since I was traveling the majority of break, I couldn't owl them either, so I've had minimal twin contact since last term. To answer you idiotic question, no, they have not." I grumbled.

"Shame, because one of them is looking this way now." A third voice popped in, and I looked up to see that the Ravenclaw quidditch captain, Roger Davies was sitting across from me.

Instead of snapping something at him (we had left off on ill terms before leaving for the summer), I looked over my shoulder to catch the brown eyes of Fred. He smiled a bit, causing me to smile back and wave. He chuckled, though I couldn't hear it over all the noise. A group of 2nd year Ravenclaws stepped in front of me, talking animatedly, breaking my eye contact with the red head. When they were gone and I could see Gryffindor table again, Fred had his head close to George's and they were whispering together about something. I never caught sight of the look he sent my way as I turned around.

"So Fred was looking, big deal. They can look over here as much as they want. There's nothing stopping them." As the two boys exchanged a look, I rolled my eyes before scanning Ravenclaw table. Familiar faces were everywhere, but I only knew the name of some of them. To tell you the truth, I knew Gryffindor students better than I knew those in my own house.

'Maybe the hat should have put me in Gryffindor.' I mused as I rubbed my bottom lip thoughtfully. I noticed the whisperings around me again and frowned.

"What the bloody hell is with the commotion?" I asked, shaking my head. "It's worse than ever."

"You haven't heard?" Davies asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, no, obviously not if I'm so bloody confused." I snapped slightly, frowning.

Duncan chuckled, shaking his head as Davies shot me a glare. "There's rumors everywhere that something big is happening this year." Duncan explained.

I blinked, looking at him. "You don't know what it is, do you?"

"I don't think anyone knows." I turned my head Jason Samuels, a fourth year and beater with Duncan on the quidditch team. "My parents wouldn't say a word, but kept hinting to it all summer. It drove me mad."

I chuckled and pulled him into a half hug. "Ah well, at least we'll still have quidditch." The three around me chuckled. "That reminds me Davies, put another girl on the team this year! There was way too much testosterone last year."

They laughed louder at that, just in time to be shushed for the Sorting Hat's Song.

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own House, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

* * *

><p>Dumbledore stood up to his podium once the plates cleared of food, smiling down at the students.<p>

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." I smiled as the twitch at the corners of Dumbledore's mouth, sure he was trying to hold back a smile for Filch's sake before he continued. "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" There were several shouts throughout the Great Hall. I looked at my fellow teammates that sat around me, seeing the shock and anger on each face. Quickly, I glanced over at Gryffindor table to see a wide-eyed Harry and the twins mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, too shocked and appalled to speak.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October," Dumbledore continued, "and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –"

Suddenly the large doors of the Great Hall banged open just after an ear-splitting clasp of thunder. I winced, turning towards the doors, like the rest of the student body, to see a man standing in the doorway, wearing a black traveling cloak. A flash of lightning illuminated the already light hall, as well as the stranger, who lowered his hood to reveal a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair and a grubby face. I blinked at the strangers eyes. One was small and black, while the other was large and as blue as the morning sky. While the black one stared straight ahead, the blue one moved constantly, without blinking, rolling in every direction possibly.

I gulped, watching with those around me as the stranger made his way up to the staff table and to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled and shook the man's heavily scarred hand, muttering to him quietly so none of the students could hear. After a few moments, Dumbledore nodded to the unsmiling man and gestured to the chair beside his own. With a nod, the stranger sat down and began to eat.

Dumbledore turned back to the silent students and smiled again. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" He said brightly, breaking the silence. "Professor Alistor Moody."

There were gasps throughout the hall and all eyes turned to the retired auror. It seemed only those raised in the muggle world didn't know of the infamous auror.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore said, smiling at the mass of students, "we are having the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.

"You're JOKING?" I turned towards the familiar voice of Fred Weasley. Both twins looked shocked, and excited beyond compare. I myself was gaping at the news. The Triwizard Tournament, one of the oldest and most dangerous means of bringing three schools together.

It was also an even that had been canceled years ago for the amount of deaths involved in the Tournament.

But at Fred's outburst, the tension from Moody's arrival was suddenly gone as the room filled with laughter. Even some of the staff smiled, Dumbledore chuckling.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley. Now, some of you will not know what this tournament involes, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

I did just that, watching the twins. They too were ignoring Dumbledore, whispering heatedly to each other. I swallowed thickly, knowing they were planning something.


	3. Atop the Astronomy Tower

**Chapter 2: Atop the Astronomy Tower**

"I thought you two were upset you couldn't try for the Tri-Wizard Tournament." I said, looking up at a smiling Fred. My head was currently resting on his lap as we lounged down by the lake the first Saturday of Term and enjoying some of the last few days we'll get outside before the temperature started dropping. George was standing a few feet away, skipping rocks over the flat surface of the water with a simple flick of his wand.

"We're working on it." Fred said, grinning. He reached down and ran his fingers through my hair for a few moments as I gave him a puzzled look. "Don't worry. You'll find out when they're ready."

"And they'll be ready in time." George said with a chuckle.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Does this have anything to do with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" I asked, mentioning the ultimate plan of my favorite twins.

"Maybe." Their voices chimed together, causing me to sigh again.

"You two are impossible." I said before raising my wand to practice a charm for Professor Flitwick's class.

* * *

><p>We didn't head back up to the castle until four hours later, when the twins decided they were bored and chose to splash me with water. It had ended with the three of us drenched from head to toe and me upset, even as I laughed with them. After a quick drying spell, we agreed to head back. George was teasing me for various reasons on our way to Gryffindor Tower as Fred smiled, staying quiet.<p>

We ran into Jordan Lee on our way up, another Gryffindor in the same year as the twins and another of their close friends, though we barely spoke.

"Hey guys, Alexis, I was just about to head down to the kitchens for a quick snack." He said, smiling widely. "Who want to join me?"

"I'm good." I said, smiling. "You boys go ahead."

George chuckled. "Well I'm game. Fred?"

"I'm not really that hungry." He shrugged. "You two have fun."

George and Lee blinked, but shrugged and hurried off, joking and laughing.

I looked at Fred and raised an eyebrow. "You never skip out on a trip to the kitchens." I commented.

He smiled and shrugged. "Not hungry. Besides, you and I never really get time on our own."

I blinked again, then smiled a bit. "Okay. Do you want to do anything then?"

"Can we go to the Astronomy Tower?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

I smiled. "Sure, come on." I took his hand, pulling him along towards said tower and missing the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

It only took about 10 minutes until we were sitting at the top of the Astronomy Tower, looking out at the wilderness beyond Hogwarts grounds. We sat in silence, enjoying the view and the quiet. A cold breeze tugged at our robes, making me shiver and lean closer to Fred. I never saw the smile, but he put his arm around my shoulder to hold me close.

"Cold?" He whispered.

"A bit." I sighed, closing me eyes. "Are you two really going to try to enter the Triwizard Tournament?" I asked a few moments later.

"We need the prize money for the shop." Fred said, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Fred, people have died in this tournament." I said, voicing my worries. "What am I going to do if one of you gets hurt?"

His arm around me tightened a bit. "We'll have you to pick us back up." His words were barely a whisper, but clear.

I sighed again and turned to look at him, frowning slightly. "Fred, I can't always be there for you two." I told him softly.

He frowned and pulled me back to him with his arms around my waist. He hid his face in the crook of my neck, and I hesitated at the suddenness before wrapping my arms around his shoulders and returning the hug.

We sat there, somewhat awkwardly, for a few minutes. I ignored several things, like how as I straddling Fred's lap or that his lips were just barely touching the exposed skin of my neck, as he held onto me like I was an anchor to keep him from floating away.

I had never seen Fred like this, so desperate and needy for contact. It made me worry as a rubbed the back of his neck and pet that flaming red hair that I always wondered how they kept so soft. I felt rather than heard his breathing start to even out, but still he held me so close. I knew he needed this, though I didn't understand why.

"Fred." I said softly, my lips close to his ear, finally breaking the 15 minutes of silence. I don't know how I knew it was 15 minutes, because it had felt like hours. "Fred, what's wrong?" I didn't care that my voice held the worry I felt and ignored the slight tremble in my words.

He was silent for a few moments, then his grip on my waist relaxed and he pulled away. He looked me in the eyes for a few moments, and I saw a mix of emotions in those brown eyes. Before I could recognize them, they were gone and he smiled.

"Sorry." He said, voice full of that usual cheer. It made me frown. "I just needed a moment." He sighed, patting my shoulder. "Let's head back. It's almost dinner time."

I nodded and got off of him, though I was still worried about the moment that we'd just had. What was it? What had almost made him break like that?

As we got ready to head down to the Great Hall, I realized something. That night was the night I discovered that, for whatever reason, Fred wore a mask of happiness. And I wondered exactly when he was wearing that mask and when he wasn't.

* * *

><p>Hey, Mask here. Curious if you guys can guess what's going on with Fred :) Leave your thoughts in a review and maybe I'll message you about it!<p> 


	4. And still I loved Them

Hey readers,

So not much action in this chapter, it's mostly just going over some thoughts Alexis has. The most action happens in the second part, but overall, I'm just glad I could get this chapter to you when I could. I had writer's block for about 48 hours or so, and I'm extremely thankful it only lasted that long. My record is having writer's block for about 3 months T^T it sucked.

So, here's the latest chapter. And no I don't really go into the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to Hogwarts. I didn't really feel like it, plus I didn't have the fourth book on me when I was writing that section. Oh wells

Love you all cuz you love my story,

Mask

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: And still, I loved them<strong>

Defense Against the Dark Arts was like a completely new class, all because of Alistor Moody. Personally, I preferred Remus, mostly because I didn't have someone to talk to over Saturday afternoon tea about the twins.

Specifically, Fred.

Over the next few weeks leading up to October, I watched Fred, trying to determine when he was wearing that mask. He distanced himself, but not enough for anyone else to notice, not even George. He still laughed, still smiled and pulled the same amount of pranks, but there were times where his eyes didn't reflect the emotions on his face.

It worried me, but he never gave me a chance to get him alone to talk. Instead I often found myself on my own or with George whenever Lee wanted time with the twins. George showed no sign in noticing the change in his twin, but I knew he saw it as I did. How could he not? He was around Fred more than I was.

When it was just me and George, we would often grab out brooms and head out to the pitch, afterwards sitting on the grass to relax. Most of the time it was in silence, but we often talked about whatever we could think of, but again we never directly talked about Fred.

With the all the studying for my O.W.L.s, worrying about Fred, and pestering about their plans for the Triwizard tournament, I knew the next few months were going to be interesting, if not difficult.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been hard, for them at least. I thought I had been safe, sitting among a pile of books in the library, the last place you could find it. I expected my teammates had sold out my location. They would, especially Davies, just to spite me.<p>

Either way, I was now grumbling as I was carried upon the shoulder of George Weasley down to the courtyard on the day the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be arriving at Hogwarts. Fred was walking just behind us, chuckling at each curse and threat that left my lips. Looking at him, I saw the laughter reached his eyes as well, but there was also something darker stirring in the depths.

I wish I could just get him alone to talk.

A sigh escaped me and I struggled to reach back and grab my wand from my pocket. Since I'd been squirming in his grip the majority of the time, George paid no attention as my fingers wrapped around the slim piece of wood and pulled it from my pocket and pointed it at his back before Fred could react.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

I felt George's body freeze up, his arms letting me go and snapping to his side. I tumbled from his shoulder and rushed towards the ground. I turned to land on my front rather than my back, but suddenly something was under me and I hit them instead of the ground floor.

Fred and I groaned together.

"Did you really have to do that?" He asked as I lifted myself up to hover over him.

"I can walk on my own, thanks." I shot him a glare and he shook his head, suddenly cupping my face between his hands.

"Don't scare me like that." He said sternly, causing me to blink a few times.

"Sorry." The word was sheepish coming from my lips, but non-the-less he gave me a small smile before letting go of my face. Still a bit confused, I got off of him and turned to George as Fred too got to his feet.

George's eyes were pouting as I came to stand in front of him, though his face was frozen like the rest of his body.

I shook my head and quickly cast the counter spell, letting him move again. He grumbled at me as he rolled his shoulders.

"Will you let me walk on my own now?" I asked, crossing my arms over him chest before he could speak.

A pout appeared on his lips and out of the corner of my eye I saw Fred shaking his head. I smiled a bit, knowing as well as the older Weasley twin that George wasn't going to be happy about not carrying me as he had been.

"Fine." George said, still pouting as he shoved his hands in his pocket and walked off into the courtyard. I looked at Fred and shook my head, causing him to chuckle before we followed the pouting red head.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, I was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, my back against the arm of the chair and my legs draped over Fred's lap. The Defense Against the Dark Arts text book was in my lap and I was using one hand to occasionally turn the page, the other hand absent-mindedly running through George's hair as he sat on the floor. He was leaning against the couch, sound asleep with his head cocked back a bit.<p>

Fred in the meantime had a hand on my legs as the other played with his wand. Though his eyes were closed, the movements of his hand as he twirled his wand around his fingers gave away that he wasn't asleep as his twin was.

I myself felt at ease, seated with my two favorite people in Hogwarts, but occasionally my mind would wander away from my reading and I'd look up at the older of the twins, watching him silently.

I was still so confused about what had gotten to Fred over the summer. I knew I would be until I found out exactly what was going on. He was my best friend, but at times I knew it was more than that. Ever since the incident on the train last year, where Fred had been earnest while George was gentle, things had started to change.

Now, as my mind wandered about memories and thoughts, I compared the two kisses again, as I had back then. Before I hadn't chosen which kiss I had preferred, but in the end, Fred had been my first kiss. Both kisses had been good, even after I had gained more experience kissing Duncan and Oliver.

I closed my eyes, suddenly thinking about the fake ex-boyfriend and the last man I'd kissed. With Duncan it was always for show, never more than lips against lips and occasionally parted lips. Oliver had started out simple, a kiss for second place in the Quidditch Cup, but something had sparked in that moment that turned it into something more.

A blush came to my cheeks as I remembered how a kiss that was meant to be brief and simple had turned into a situation where Oliver and I were pressed close together, arms wrapped around the other and panting once the kiss had been broken. I knew there was something more between us than an almost mutual love for quidditch, something that had been pulled into the light after that kiss. It was what had fueled me to kiss him on the Hogwarts Express at the end of the school year, wishing him luck not only at his try-outs for Puddlemere United, but also with finding someone who could put up with him the way I had in our short time getting to know each other.

It had been during the summer that I had come to realize that I could very well see myself going out with Oliver once I finished school. That is, if neither of us had someone by that time.

"If you're tired you should head back to Ravenclaw."

My eyes snapped open at the voice, breaking me away from my thoughts, and I looked at Fred. He was now looking at me, both hands on my legs, wand still held in one of them. I noted that the emotions on his face were the same one in his eyes, and I smiled softly.

"No, just thinking." I told him, though I closed my book.

He smiled back. "What about?"

I chuckled softly. "I don't think you'd want to know."

He pouted, but I knew it was the truth. The twins became upset whenever I mentioned the fact that I exchanged the occasional owl with Oliver or talked about something related to Duncan. I was glad Fred dropped the subject and started talking about how he wished we still had quidditch this year, a conversation I easily could par-take in. I knew for a fact that if he or George started to pester me about something I wasn't telling them, I would eventually just tell them.

And still, I loved them.


	5. Age Old Ginger and Clovis

**Chapter 4: Age Old Ginger and Clovis**

It was two weeks after the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had arrived that I finally learned what the twins had been planning for getting their names into the Triwizard Cup, which would select the three champions in a few weeks' time.

I was sitting next to Hermione, discussing a transfiguration spell the fourth years were going over at the moment, when the twins came into the room with the Cup. Each had a small vial in their hand, and the Hogwarts students (mostly Gryffindors who'd heard about their plans) cheered them on as they ran a circle around the room.

Hermione sighed, and I was shaking my head.

"It's not going to work." We looked at each other and smirked, having spoken as one.

Fred and George stopped and came up behind us, standing on the bleacher row just above us. Kneeling down, I had George on my left and Fred as at Hermione's right.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed at the blue, glowing circle that had been etched into the ground around the Cup.

"That's an age line, placed by Dumbledore himself. There's no way you can fool that." She explained.

The twins grinned and George presented his vial. "Oh but we have this, guaranteed to make us just almost a full year older, just enough to allow us to enter the age line and put our names into the Cup."

I snatched the vial from George before he could pull it back and looked at it closely. I admit, it was a very clever idea, but then again…

"Sorry boys, but it's still not going to work." I said, letting George snatch the potion back from me. "And have I ever lied to you before?"

I could tell they were frowning, knowing that my last sentence had impacted them a bit, but soon enough they were defying Hermione and me again. They pranced around the circle and the cup to the bleachers on the other side.

They uncorked the vials and linked their arms together, reading to drink.

"Bottoms up!" Two voices joined together before they drank the aging potion in one go. They waited a few moments, letting the potion kick in, before jumping down into the age line.

I looked at Hermione, who had her eyebrow raised in waiting as the room cheered once more. Fred and George were grinning and, as they lifted up a piece of parchment each to put into the cup, there was a sudden blaze of blue light and the twins were thrown back, out of the circle.

I, like the entirety of the room, laughed as they sat up. Their hair had turned gray and become longer, flowing perfectly into the gray beards that had grown upon their faces.

They looked at each other, eyes wide in shock, before the anger and frustration sparked.

"You said!"

"You said!"

Suddenly they were at each other's' throats, rolling around and arguing like the boys they were.

"You aren't going to stop them?" Hermione asked, shaking her head again.

"No, they need to vent a bit." I sighed, looking up as the celebrity of Durmstrang entered the room. He walked right up to the cup and dropped his name in. For a moment his eyes came towards us, pausing on Hermione and letting the ghost of a smile appear on his lips.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the younger girl, who had a slight blush on her cheeks, but was looking down at her book. I opened my mouth to speak, but someone behind us spoke before any words left my lips.

"That was a very cleaver trick, but they should have known an age line reads into their magical signature. A potion cannot alter such a thing."

The accent was an interesting mixture between French and British, which was the main reason I turned around to look at a small group of boys from Beauxbatons sitting a few rows up. Closest to us sat a blonde with light brown eyes that came to look at me when I turned towards them. He smiled widely.

"Do you know those two? The twins who tried to fool Albus Dumbledore's age line."

I smirked and shook my head. "Sadly. And they didn't try to fool the line, they are fools in themselves."

He chuckled, looking to where Fred and George were being ushered out of the room and to the Hospital Wing. "Yes, they are indeed fools."

I smiled again. "I was wondering, your accent is very unique. Both French and British I notice."

The blonde looked back at me and chuckled again. "I was born in France, but when I was still a babe, my father was transferred to the British Ministry of Magic, so we moved to London. When it came time for me go to school, I got letters from both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts, but my mother said I should return to France and live among other French people. So yes, I have a mixed accent."

I smiled at him, and received a smile back. He suddenly stood, leaving his friends to come down and sit next to me. There were a few wolf whistles and shouts from the other French boys, causing him to shake his head and chuckle.

"Sorry about them. I'm Clovis Laurent." He held his hand out to me with a smile.

"Alexis Cooper. And this is my friend Hermione Granger." I shook his hand, smiling softly. He returned the smile before he shook Hermione's hand.

"So, are the two of you in the same house?" He asked.

"Oh, no. Hermione is in Gryffindor, I'm a Ravenclaw." I explained.

"And we've both been told we should have been sorted into the other's House." Hermione said with a smile.

"I am in Gryffindor tower a lot." I chuckle a bit. "And you've got the brains of a Ravenclaw."

"Sounds like you are very close with a rival house." Clovis grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Gryffindor and Slytherin are rivals, Ravenclaw doesn't really stoop so low for something as foolish as 'rivalry'." I told him, almost matter-of-fact-ly. There was a moment's pause before Hermione started laughing. I grinned, looking at her. "What? I can't stand up for my house?"

"You can." Hermione said once she'd finished giggling. "But the entire school knows the Sorting Hat made a mistake with you!"

I chuckled, looking at Clovis. "I have more friends in Gryffindor, most my time is spent with Gryffindors, and my father was a Gryffindor. What do you say?"

"I say the Sorting Hat made a mistake." He grinned. Hermione giggled again as I gave up with a sigh.

"You two barely know each other and you're already plotting against me." I said, faking a pout. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clovis grin at me, his golden-brown eyes darkening slightly. It shocked me for a moment before I mentally shook my head. 'So he's just flirting. He's probably thinking something along the lines of "her pout is so kissable". Joy.' My mind snapped back to Hermione, who'd started listing reasons why I was more Gryffindor than I was Ravenclaw.

"…you have more friends in Gryffindor than you do Ravenclaw, you only sit at Ravenclaw table about 3 times a year, if you aren't eating, in class, in the library, or at quidditch practice, you're in the Gryffindor Common Room, you can stand the twins and all their pranks, not to mention you can put them in their place with one of your infamous glares, and we can't forget about how you cheer for Gryffindor whenever it isn't a Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw game, and that includes games where Gryffindor isn't even playing!"

Clovis was chuckling as I huffed, standing up. "Yeah yeah, so I should be in Gryffindor. Can't do anything about it. Now can we go eat? I'm starving!"

Hermione laughed, nodding as she stood as well. "Alexis, sometimes you're almost as bad as Ron."

"Oh come on, I'm not a pig!" I gapped, causing her to giggle.

"May I join you ladies?" Clovis asked, smiling at us as he too stood.

"Sure." Hermione and I said together with a grin. We continued to chat as we headed to the Great Hall to eat. Once we'd finished lunch, we went out to the Entry Hall and said goodbye to Clovis, who was going to the Beaxbatons' giant carriage for 'lessons'.

Before he left, Clovis took my hand and raised it to his lips as he bowed slightly. I blushed a bit as he grinned, lightly kissing the back of my fingers. "It was nice to meet you, Alexis." He said before dropping my hand. For a moment I thought he would leave Hermione and me like that, the other girl gapping, but he did the same to Hermione before he turned and headed out through the large doors.

Hermione looked at each other before she suddenly burst into a giggle.

"I think he likes you." She stated, making my blush darken.

"I just met him!"

She laughed more, but then paused, looking at something over my shoulder. I blinked and turned around to see the twins (once again 16 and as handsome as ever) frowning at the doors that lead outside. Blinking, I went up to them.

"Hey guys." I said, smiling. I opened my mouth to say something again, but before I could speak, George looked at me and spoke first.

"Who was he?"

I blinked, my smile dropping slightly. I shrugged, looking at them. "Clovis Laurent. He's a sixth year from Beaxbatons who just turned 17."

"So he's here for the tournament?" Fred asked, still glaring a bit at the doors.

"Yeah, all the foreign kids are here for the tournament." I said, then sighed. "And don't you start. He was the same with Hermione as he was with me. He's probably just a flirt."

"We don't like him." The twins spoke as one, frowning. Again I was about to speak, but instead a squeak came from my mouth as Fred lifted me up onto his shoulder, heading for Gryffindor Tower.

I grumbled. "Haven't we had enough of this?" I shouted, ignoring the laughs of Hermione and other students around us.


	6. Flirtasious Advances

Hey peeps,

Just wanted to give you all the final results for the poll on what story I'll be starting up here soon as I also work on TC. Here's the results for each story:

To the Man who Preferred Dragons (charliexOC)-3

The New Marauder (maraudersxOC)- 2

What's Up Blacks? (siriusxOCxregulus)- 2

Diablo de Ojos Azules (TeddyxOC)- 1

Mtu wa Jangwa (billxOC)- 1

Taming the Jester (jamesIIxOC)- 0

Poor James, no love there, lol. Anyways, as you can see I'll be working on 'To the Man who Preferred Dragons', or Dragons for short. I'm going to work on the first few chapters after these next two chapters (5 & 6) of TC2 are posted, but don't expect them up for a few weeks, because I know how set everyone is on this story. Most likely expect a profile for Regina on my DeviantArt account in the next few days.

On that note, I've been working insanely on chapter-by-chapter summaries, and I must tell you, TC2 is going to be bit of a doozy. I'm up to chapter 14 and it's only on the second task! At this point I'm expecting about 20 or so chapters, which is longer than the first book. Oh, and I think some of you might hate me when I get to the Yule Ball (chapters 11-13ish at this point) but hey, I'll still love you guys. Haha!

But let me know if you guys want a little preview of the following chapter from now on. Like the vague summary or a little chunk of what's going to happen next. If I do the preview, not a small summary, then it may delay my posts for a while until I get into the habit, but otherwise I should be good. Review with your thoughts!

Peace Out,

Mask

P.S. Wow, this intro thing takes up almost a full Microsoft Word page o.0 sorry peeps, they'll never be this long again, at least not for a long time. Overall though this is a short chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Flirtatious Advances<strong>

The following weekend found me zipping through the air, laughing loudly as Clovis tried to catch up. The blonde Frenchman, though occasionally overly persistent, was indeed a hoot and a half. Not only did he brush of the threats the twins made almost daily, but he also somehow managed to not end up jinxed or hexed yet. He had a sense of humor different than what I was used to with Fred and George, but we enjoyed joking together.

He continued to flirt on a very regular basis, even around the twins. They weren't happy with my growing friendship with Clovis, but they hadn't been happy with Duncan either and he lived to tell the tale.

Still, there were times when the blonde became too much. I would snap, typically just telling him to shut up or stop his flirting, and he would. I was thankful for that, because I'd rather not blow up at someone in the middle of a corridor. I think Clovis understood, even if just a little, that I really wasn't that interested. That didn't stop him from trying though.

"Alexis!" I turned my head and smiled as I saw Harry shoot towards us on his Firebolt. He grinned and flashed a snitch before letting it go. The golden ball flitted around him before zooming off and out of sight.

I looked to Clovis who was grinning. He played Quidditch at Beauxbatons as a chaser, but he had told me on how he'd filled in as Seeker once and was wicked fast on his Nimbus 2001.

"The one to catch the snitch doesn't have to bow to Draco Malfoy!" I shouted with a laugh. Harry's eyes widened and he started searching for the snitch, causing me to laugh more.

"Who's Draco Malfoy?" Clovis asked, floating closer to me.

I turned to him and grinned. "The biggest git Hogwarts has ever seen and Harry's school rival. He's in Slytherin."

The blond chuckled and shrugged before floating over the pitch in search of the snitch. I looked for Harry and found him circling the pitch above us. I smiled and waved, though he only nodded in return.

I shook my head, scanning around me. Deciding to cause some fun, I suddenly shot off towards one of the ends of the pitch, laughing as I heard Harry curse and quickly shoot after me.

Oh how I loved to fly.

* * *

><p>It was late that following Thursday night that something happened. I was sitting with Hermione in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, a nearly finished Potions essay on my lap. Fred and George were in detention with Filch for throwing a dung bomb into a History of Magic class full of first year Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Harry and Ron, instead of doing homework, were playing wizard's chest in the corner.<p>

The silence between Hermione and me was broken by a simple question.

"So what's going on with that guy from Beauxbatons?"

I looked up at Hermione, blinking a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Well the twins are like when you were dating Duncan, pouty, upset, and always glaring at him." She commented, cleaning off the ink from her quill.

I rolled my eyes, not able to smile. "Clovis and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"For now." She said, looking up at me with the slightest frown on her face. "You act like you really like him at times, like you were with Duncan… I think they're worried you'll say yes if Clovis asks you out."

I sighed, ignoring the obvious blush coming to my cheeks. Did I like Clovis enough? Sure Hermione didn't know that my relationship with Duncan had been fake, but we'd still gotten close in those short few months. Even though he was more like a brother to me now, I never refused the idea of kissing him. What would I do if Clovis tried to kiss me?

"…I don't know Hermione. Maybe I would. He's not a bad guy and I like hanging out with him, even if he does get annoying at times." I wasn't looking at her, but I could tell she was frowning by the tone of her voice when she next spoke.

"And what about Fred and George?"


	7. Courtship?

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry it's been so long, I know I originally said I'd try and post this chapter almost a month and a half ago now, but finals were rough. I finished up on the 9th of December, but I've been so busy since I got home that I haven't had much time to myself, and when I did, I was usually sleeping or catching up on my shows. So I apologize for the lateness on this. When I finished this chapter, I focused on the little Christmas special one-shot. If you haven't read it yet, feel free to go check it out. It's just meant to be a cute little fic, being a HarryxOC one. The female, Kiera, is a character you might possibly see in the future. Let me know what you think about her if/when you read _Holly and Mistletoe_. Anyways, do enjoy this latest chapter.

**Chapter 6: Courtship?**

"And what about Fred and George?"

"What about them?" I asked, sighing softly.

Hermione shook her head, looking at me. "You don't see it, do you?"

"Hermione, you're being cryptic again." I frowned, looking at her.

"Well I shouldn't have to point it out, but it's so obvious they have feelings for you!" She sighed, running a hand through those crazy locks. "And Fred has been so depressed this year, it's obvious he's hiding something."

"Wait, you've noticed it too?" I asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

"I don't see why anyone else hasn't! It's like the laughter has died inside of him or something." She shook her head, frowning slightly as her eyes quickly scanned the common room, but everyone around them was too busy with their own things to notice our discussion, and she looked back at me. "I've started thinking Fred has given up so you and George can give it a go and be happy."

The blush already on my cheeks darkened as I shook my head. "Why does everyone think they're so madly in love with me or something?"

"Because they are, I think part of you is just not ready to accept that fact because you don't know your own feelings yet." Hermione stated with yet another sigh. "The way I see it, you shouldn't go around breaking their hearts, especially with some French blonde who will be gone by the end of school year. And it's common knowledge most long distance relationships don't last so what's the point?"

It seemed as though sighs were going to come frequently in this conversation as another left my lips. "Yeah, and what about you and Viktor Krum?"

The blush that appeared on her cheeks didn't go unnoticed, but she still waved it off with a stern look. "No changing the subject."

"Alright alright, jeez. Just don't get hypocritical on me Hermione." I told her as I rubbed my temples. "The twins have been my best friends since my first year, despite the fact that we're in different houses _and_ years. But I've never really thought of them as my brothers, even when I openly admit I love them. I'm just having troubles separating the love for a friend and love love. I think that's part of the reason I'm so willing to try it with Clovis, even if there is only like a small chance it could last. I don't want to use him, and I won't admit to using Duncan like that, but I think part of me just wants to … take more studies to try to understand exactly how I feel for Fred and George." I drew in a long breath and sighed once more.

Hermione watched me for a moment, the slightest hint of a smile on her face. "You want to be in love with one of them romantically, don't you?"

I blushed more and looked away. "Like I said, they're my best friends. After everything that happened with my father, I look at my parents and see that their relationship isn't just romantic. They laugh and joke and tease and there have been times where they just sat and talked the night away. And it wasn't big things, like what my dad missed over the years, it's the simplest little things. I'd like something like that, and when I think about it…I could have that with Fred or George, because we already do most of that when it's just me and one of them."

She smiled more. "So you're just having troubles deciding who you're more in love love with?"

"Exactly." I said, knowing my cheeks were still red. "And don't you dare speak a word of this to Harry or Ron. Harry alone has enough on his mind lately." My eyes darted over to the two in question to see Ron grinning as one of his pawns took down Harry's queen. I smiled softly, shaking my head. I really needed to teach Harry how to play wizard's chest properly. "I don't want him to worry about my conflicting feelings."

"You are like a sister to him. He seems happier, after he spent that week with you and his parents." Hermione said, looking down at her book again. "Though he hasn't really told Ron or I anything much about it."

"Hermione, you don't have to know everything. You may be Gryffindor's little know-it-all, but no one can really know it all." I laughed when she pouted and huffed.

"We're straying off topic again." She said flatly, obviously not amused with my teasing.

I smiled softly. "Okay fine, what else are we meant to talk about?"

"What are you going to do if Clovis asks you out?"

"Tell him sorry, but I've already got enough going on in my love life to have to deal with someone I'll likely not be with come summer." I said, closing my eyes and leaned my head back. "…if I were to say yes, speaking hypocritically, which twin do you think will be hurt most?" I asked suddenly.

When she spoke, a blush rose to my cheeks.

"Fred."

There wasn't even a pause.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't be the one to explain that to you, Alexis. It should be him."

My frowned deepened as I shifted in my seat, eyes opening to look at her again. I opened my mouth, ready to say as my friend she should try to help me at least a little bit. But before the words could leave my mouth, the portrait hole burst open and laughter and grumbling suddenly filled the common room. Without turning around I knew the twins had finished their detention early, but I did turn to smile at them as they came over.

"Hey Lex, wasn't expecting you here since we were off in detention." Fred smiled widely, sitting on the floor in front of me as George took the arm chair that sat just to my right.

"Well everyone does keep saying I should be in Gryffindor anyways, why not spend my time here?" I asked, causing the twins to laugh as my eyes looked down at Fred. The laughter barely reached his eyes and as I remembered what Hermione had said only a few minutes before; I reached down to run my fingers through that flame colored hair.

His chuckling died down as he looked up at me, a questioning look in his eyes. I merely smiled softly at him, not wanting to say anything that might hint to what Hermione and I were just talking about, and continued to pet his ginger locks. After a few moments, Fred just smiled back at me and rested his head against the couch cushion, closing his eyes to enjoy the touch.

As I watched him, I never noticed the smiles shot at us. The 'I just knew it' smile from a bushy-haired fourth year and the 'I don't stand a chance anymore' smile from another red-head.

* * *

><p>The next morning I sat between Harry and George at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. Fred and Ron sat across from Harry and me while Hermione sat on Harry's other side. I was talking with Harry and the twins about getting mock quidditch teams together when the Owl Post came.<p>

A small stack of letters landed next to my plate, and I smiled when I saw my father's hand writing on the front of the top letter.

"How many letters do you have there?" Hermione asked, leaning back to talk behind Harry as she opened up a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Looks like four." I answered. "I know two are from my parents…wonder who gave me the other ones." I bit my lip, thinking for a bit before I grabbed the letters. I set the two aside that were from my parents and looked at the other two. I frowned, not recognizing the handwriting on one as the other looked very official.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I set down the hand written one, opening the official looking letter. I blinked a few times after I unfolded the parchment and started to read.

_Dear Ms. Alexis Cooper_

_Your skills as a seeker has recently come to our attention and we would like to offer you a place in the try-outs for the Holyhead Harpies this next June, after you have completed your sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I attended most of your games this previous year and saw your skills on the broom and would love to have you consider joining our ranks as professional quidditch players. I know this letter seems to have come a year early, but since there will sadly be no quidditch at Hogwarts this year, I thought I should take the chance to catch your attention now, before other teams discover what I have seen in you. Please owl me back in the next few days with any thoughts, questions, or possible decisions you may have._

_Sincerely,_

_Gwenog Jones_

_Captain of the Holyhead Harpies_

I gasped, eyes widening. I didn't even blink when the letter was taken from my hands.

"They Holyhead Harpies? Aren't they a bit early." George laughed after he quickly read the letter, he passed it across the table to Fred before he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Knew you had it in you Alexis."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, ginger brows knitting together.

"Lex is being recruited by the Holyhead Harpies!" Fred answered, grinning like a fool. "Through a letter from Gwenog Jones herself. My oh my, who knew you'd get this in your fifth year!"

"That's great Alexis." Harry grinned. "Going pro, I think your parents would be really proud."

"Oh hush Harry, you're bound to get letters like this too." I told him, laughing. "You're as good a seeker as I am."

"And yet he still catches the snitch before you every time." Fred teased, earning a halfhearted kick in the shins.

"Hush you." I said, grinning widely as I took the letter from Fred. I looked at it once more, smiling widely. 'The Holyhead Harpies want me. Wow.' I carefully folded the parchment back up and put it in my bag.

"Now I wonder what this one is about." George said, snatching up the other unidentified letter.

I rolled my eyes and plucked it out of his fingers. "Only one way to find out." I said, breaking the wax seal with all eyes of our group on me. My eyes widened a second time when a rose popped out in front of me. The sudden frowns on Fred and George's face went unnoticed as I pulled the letter out of the envelope and I started to read.

_Dearest Alexis,_

_Only days have passed and still I feel as though there is something great between us, something that I hope you feel as well and understand why I choose to act on it. You have been a light to me in this foreign place, and, since there is no father to ask, I ask you of this personal. What I ask for, is your permission to court you officially._

_Sincerely,_

_Clovis_

"Oh my." I said, blushing faintly as I set the letter down on the table.

"What is it?" Harry asked, watching as George grabbed the letter from my fingers and read it as well. By the end his eyes were wide and darkened.

"That little-"

"George no!" I grabbed his arm, pulling him back down when he made to stand and go over to where the Beauxbatons students were sitting at Ravenclaw table. "It doesn't matter, I wouldn't have accepted it anyways."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, though her question went ignored as George growled.

"Of course it matters Lex, that French idiot asked to court you!" He said, looking at me.

"WHAT?" Fred stood, only to be pulled back down onto the bench by Ron.

"Can he do that?" Harry asked.

"Since no one really knows who my father is, yeah, he can." I said, sighing. "It's really only common among pure bloods that people still do courting and all that crap. Personally, it's just way too old fashion. And again, I'm not going to say yes." I looked at the twins, who I knew were plotting some prank for Clovis as they fumed. "He's only a friend, nothing more…and there might be someone else I like…"

"WHAT?" Both twins looked at me with wide eyes, their anger at Clovis momentarily replaced.

"That's not the point, just don't kill anyone, okay?" I stood, putting the letters in my bag and grabbing a piece of toast before I walked away.

'I can't believe I hinted to it…' I thought as I left the Great Hall, a soft blush appearing on my cheeks as I thought of _his_ reaction to Clovis' letter. 'This is going to be an interesting year.'


	8. The Champions

_Dear Readers,_

_I've finished the first week of my second semester of college, so until I get things settled, please wait as you have been for the next chapters. I'm thankful that you have been this patient with me, but things are pretty crazy on my end right now, since I didn't get the grades I was hoping for my first semester. My main focus until May 4__th__ will be my studies, but know that TC is in my top 3. I wish that I could post a chapter weekly for you guys, but knowing how much of my attention will be spent on other things, I'm sorry to say that that isn't possible right now. Again, thank you for waiting patiently for me to update, your review can really make my day._

_I also went through the chapter-by-chapter summaries I originally had for this part of TC, but I didn't like it as much as I originally had, so I ended up rewriting the whole thing._

_As a final note before I start this chapter, I want to give a special thanks to a few reviewers who have been following TC for a long while: __**xxBlaineXKurtxx**__, __**Alina Maxwell**__, and __**Annabeth**__**Black**__. You three have been reviewing almost every chapter of TC since you discovered it, and it is probably you three that I get the most support in continuing this story for. Thank you, for that unintentional push to keep TC alive and going._

_**Disclaimer**__: When it comes to the selection of the champions, a good chunk of text comes directly from __Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire__._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Champions<strong>

The entire school was excited. Tomorrow at dinner Dumbledore would announce the three champions for the Triwizard Tournament. The buzz that filled the castle made almost everyone excited, and nervous. I knew few seventh years, and none of them were very close to me, but I could see that those who put their names in the Cup were not only excited, but very nervous as well.

Since Dumbledore had announced the Triwizard tournament after the welcoming feast, the entire school seemed to learn exactly what the Triwizard tournament included, as well as how dangerous it was. Those who were to be chosen as the champions knew exactly what risk they were putting on themselves, and it worried me that Fred and George were still upset they hadn't been able to put their names in the cup.

After dinner the day before the announcement, I was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room that sat right in front of the fire. Fred's lap was acting as a pillow as George's lap were covered by my legs. They were discussing their joke shop again, since the common room was mostly empty, as I read through some text for Potions.

"You know, I can see how those rumors about you three start when you're like this so often." A familiar voice said, causing me to turn my head to look at a bemused Harry.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Let people think what they want, I'm comfortable as I am."

"Are you sure the Sorting Hat didn't put you into Gryffindor?" He asked, sitting in one of the plush chairs that rested at either end of the couch.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, I'm in the wrong house, big whoop." I said, sitting up. "So where's the rest of the golden trio?"

"Hermione's in the library and Ron is getting some food for later from the kitchens."

"Always hungry, that brother of ours, aye Forge?"

"Yes indeed Gred."

The twins smiled as I shook my head. "You two are silly." I commented, folding the corner of the page I was on before closing my book. "Game of wizarding chess Harry?"

He chuckled, pretty much nervously. "You do know that in Gryffindor house, Ron is the only person who can actually challenge you?"

"Oh come on, I'll go easy on you."

"That's what you told him last time Lex." Fred said, grinning.

"And you ended up beating him in 4 moves." George added, chuckling.

"Oh you three are just upset a girl can kick your arse in a simple game of chess." I huffed, shifting in my spot on the couch until my head was resting against George's arm. I could feel him chuckled before he moved his arm to wrap around my shoulders, my head now resting on his chest slightly. I sighed, shaking my head a bit. "You guys are weird."

"Does that include me?" Harry asked, chuckling softly.

"Of course."

The four of us sat in silence for a while, my eyes closing after a few moments, but the silence was broken when a question the entire school wanted to know the answer to was put up in the air.

"So, who do you think will be the Hogwarts Champion?"

My eyes opened and my head tilted to look up at George. "Who knows."

"I think it'll be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw." Fred quipped, a hand resting on my ankle to tug at the hem of my jeans.

"We'd be doomed if it was a Slytherin." Harry shook his head. "Could you imagine Draco Malfoy being Champion?"

"Hogwarts would be doomed, everyone knows he's basically all talk." I said, smirking. "No Harry, if you were a seventh year, I'd rather see the likes of you as the Hogwarts Champ."

His nose wrinkled. "Thanks, but I get enough attention as is."

We all chuckled at that as I sat up to simple lean against George's side.

"…do you think Oliver would have put his name in?" I asked suddenly, instantly feeling both twins tense. "Oh come on, you two aren't still irked about that kiss on the train last year, are you?"

"Which time?" Fred as, smirking, which earned him a kick on the leg.

"You know which one you prat."

"Wait…what kiss?"

The three of us stared at Harry for a few moments, unblinking before my face turned red. "Nothing!"

"Well it's obviously something." He said, brows knitting together. "What happened?"

"Oh you know…" George started, grinning from ear to ear, much as Fred was as he continued his twin's sentence.

"…just a little fun and game."

"Took place last year…"

"…on the train to Hogwarts…"

"…we made Alexis a bet…"

"…and she lost…"

"…so-"

"Shut up the two of you!" I said, smacking them both in the gut. "We swore never to speak of it!"

"Oh come now Lexi, it's just little old Harry."

"Hey." The raven headed boy went ignored as he frowned at the 'little' comment.

"Either way, we said wouldn't say anything about it. Remember what happened because of it last year?"

The twins pouted. "You tease us Lex/Alexis." They said together.

I sighed, shaking my head. "And you two are impossible." I looked at Harry, my face flushing at the smirk on his face.

"You kissed one of them." He said, as it was the simplest thing in the world.

And even though I couldn't see them, I just knew that both Fred and George were grinning like Cheshire Cats.

"Not just one…"

"…but both of us."

Harry's eyes widened the moment before I suddenly stood. "You boys! I can't….we said….oh screw it, I'm going back to Ravenclaw. I'll see you three tomorrow, idiots." I huffed, grabbing my books and school bag before storming out of the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>The next night I sat at Ravenclaw table for the Halloween Feast (to the request of McGonnagall and Flitwick) for the selection of the champions. I still didn't know Harry's reaction to the fact that I had kissed both Fred and George, and I wondered if they'd mentioned her first kiss had been with one of them. I was frustrated that Fred and George would willingly talk about it, after it only coming up once and had resulted in the decision that it would never be discussed again.<p>

That night, as the entire school waited, the Great Hall was louder and fuller than I had ever seen it. Every Hogwarts student was there, as was every student that came from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, and it seemed as if everyone was talking.

Finally, Dumbledore stood as the Goblet of Fire was brought to stand where Dumbledore's podium usually sat at the Welcoming Feat. The moment he came to stand beside it, the noise instantly died down and gave way to a now eerie silence.

The old headmaster smiled at the young faces before him. "The goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through to the next chamber, where they will be receiving their first instructions." He spoke, indicating the door at the back of the hall before he pulled his wand from his sleeve. With an exaggerated sweep of his arm, many of the candles went out, leaving the goblet as the brightest object in the Great Hall, glowing with blue-white flames.

Suddenly, the flames turned red and sparks began to fly. A few people at the front of the hall closest to the goblet jumped slightly with a tongue of fire shot out, releasing a charred piece of parchment.

With a gasp from the crowd of students, Dumbledore snatched the piece of parchment from the air and held it away from him as the flames of the goblet returned to its original blue-white flames.

"And now, the champion for Durmstrang…will be Victor Krum!" He said in a loud, clear voice.

His words were followed by applause and cheers, making me wince a bit as a few girls a few seats from me squealed. It wasn't until the clapping, cheering, and squealing died down till I could hear properly again.

Again the flames of the goblet turned a blood red and spit out another burnt piece of parchment, and again Dumbledore picked it out of the air as it fluttered towards the ground.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is…Fleur Delacour!"

Again the hall erupted into cheers again as a pretty blonde dressed in the Beauxbatons blue uniform followed the Bulgarian seeker through to the back chamber as instructed.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore called once the noise died down once more, only to have the Hufflepuff table burst out into cheers a table over, making me wince once more.

'Why is everyone so loud?' I thought.

Once Diggory had gone through the door and the hall had become relatively quiet once more, Dumbledore smiled and came to stand in front of the cup. "Now that our champions have been selected, the Tri-Wizard Tournament has official begun. The First Task will take place at the end of November and our champions have until then to prepare for their first task. I would also like to annou-"

A few gasps caused him to break off as turn. My own eyes were wide with shock as I watched the flames of the cup turn that bright red and spit out another parchment. Silently, Dumbledore plucked it out of the air, a slightly frown on his face, as the entire occupants of the hall watched in their own eerie silence.

I gulped when Dumbledore turned sharply, eyes on Gryffindor table. 'Not the twins, please not the-'

"Harry Potter."

My eyes widened. 'No!'


	9. Unexpected Conversations

_**WARNING**__: Harry is a bit OC/OOC in this chapter (and maybe more in the future). Also, I want to note that I have nothing against homosexuality or anything like that, so if you have any complaints about Harry's conversation with Alexis, then know that your reviews will be ignored. I'm very open minded and really, he's just having his fun._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Unexpected Conversations<strong>

"Harry, are you sure you can't get out of this?" I asked, a week and a half before the first task took place.

Green eyes turned to me and he sighed. "I tried to get out of it, McGonagall and a few of the other professors tried to get me out of it, but the Minister said the Goblet's choice was absolute…Alexis I have to go up against a dragon for Merlin's sake!"

"I know, shh." I hushed him, looking around from our spot in the library, but there was no one close enough to hear. "Now if only dragons were the least of your worries." I said quietly, frowning.

He nodded solemnly. "Ron still won't talk to me."

"Because he's an idiot Harry, even Fred and George will admit that." I grumbled, then froze. Ever since he'd found out about me kissing the twins last year, he always got a huge grin on his face if the twins were mentioned and we were alone.

"So if you were snogging the twins, why did you date that Duncan guy?" He asked, grinning cheekily.

"I'm not talking about this Harry." I said, pulling a large volume of a book I had to read for Transfiguration.

"Oh come on Alexis, I won't tell anyone." He said, putting his arms on the table and leaning closer. "And what's all this about Oliver and kissing anyways?"

"Merlin Harry, you're almost as bad as Lavendar Brown!" I hissed.

"No way, she'd spread the word around the school in 24 hours. My lips are sealed." His grin widened suddenly. "Speaking of lips, did you and Wood really kiss in that unused classroom last year?"

I glared at him. "If I tell you, _Harriet_, will that get you to shut up?"

He chuckled. "Maybe."

I sighed in frustration, ready to bang my head on the table. "Fine, whatever." I said after a few moments of contemplation. "On the train to Hogwarts last year, Fred and George proposed our usual bet. The game was I had to tell the difference between the two of them and if I won, I'd get a bag of sweets…that time their stakes were….different."

"They wanted you to kiss them…did you loose on purpose?"

"No you git!" I said, quickly smacking him on the forehead. "They used a charm that allowed them to switch appearances, so I got it wrong."

"Who'd you kiss first?"

"Are you sure you're a boy Harry, because you're really starting to worry me." I said, smirking softly. "I told them I'd choose who I'd kiss first and I choose Fred first. And I swear to Merlin if you ask me who was a better kissed I will really think someone got a few things mixed up when they decided to make you a boy."

"Well…maybe I'm gay."

I blinked a few times, surprised to find his face completely serious. "…you're a legend in the wizarding world who got way too much going on in your life…when the hell would you even have time to figure something like that out?"

The raven raised an eyebrow, smiling cheekily. "You don't seem very upset over the idea of me being gay."

"Harry, you're like a little brother to me. So long as you're happy, I'm fine." I told him, rolling my eyes. "But are you really bent?"

"Don't know. Like you said, don't really have time to figure it out. Though I do fancy Cho Chang." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Now, about Wood…"

"Yes, we kissed!" I said, a bit too loudly for my liking. I looked around quickly, blushing darkly, but no one had turned to look at us. "It was nothing serious really, but before your last game against Slytherin, I went to talk to him about maybe up-ing his game to try and keep Slytherin under like…70 points or whatever it was so that Ravenclaw could at least be in second place for the quidditch cup…and he said he might do it if I kissed him. It turns out he admired me as a player and it kind of turned into a sort of crush."

"What about Fred and George then?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

I blinked and looked at him. "You're the second person to ask me that question you know…did Hermione talk to you?"

"No." He grinned. "Maybe I've got a brilliant mind like Hermione does…when it comes to this sort of thing."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Right. And I don't know about Fred and George. I believe there's something there…I just can't really tell what it is yet."

"Fair enough." He smiled softly. "So, Hermione mentioned something about using a summoning charm for the first task, what do you think?"

* * *

><p>The next day, I was with Harry and Hermione helping him practice a summoning charm, which usually wasn't taught until later in their fourth year, when a bird started to tap on the library window. I turned to see a tawny owl that was a bit familiar, but I couldn't place an owner to it.<p>

"Wonder who it's from." Hermione said as I opened the window, careful that Madam Prince wasn't able to see what was going on as I let the owl in, taking the letter from the birds beak.

"Well it's for me. And sorry little one, I don't have any treats on me." It hooted softly, causing me to smile as I opened the letter, quickly scanning over it. When I finished, I chuckled softly.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked, pausing for a moment from trying to summon a candle holder from down the aisle of books next to us.

"Just an old friend. Wants to meet up and talk during the Hogsmeade trip this weekend." I said, going over to the small table I'd conjured from a small book, since there were no tables this deep in the library, and scrawled a quick note with a time and place. I folded it up neatly and brought it back to the owl, who was obviously waiting for my reply. It gave a small hoot, taking the parchment from me before flying back out the window.

That night, that very same owl swooped in during dinner to drop a single piece of parchment on my plate.

'It's a date.'

* * *

><p>The weather that Saturday was perfect for a trip to Hogsmeade. Every student who was able to go was excited to get out of the castle, even if just for a day. Fred and George had planned on stopping by Zonko's to stock up on joke supplies, Hermione had allowed Harry one day off of preparing for the First Task so the entire Golden Trio could go, and I had plans at noon to be at the Three Broom Sticks.<p>

I stopped at Honeyduke's to stock up on sweets before heading to the Three Broom Sticks, even though I was still a bit early. Even though I was about 20 minutes ahead of schedule, I spotted him waiting in a booth, sipping at a firewhiskey. He saw me and smiled, waving as I made my way towards him.

"Hey Oliver." I said, sitting across from him. "You know, I'm surprised they let rookies off the pitch."

"Oh ha, I actually have the weekend off for once." He chuckled softly. "They work us first years like dogs, that's for sure." We continued to talk about Quidditch for a while after I ordered a butterbeer. Finally, he asked me the one question I was hoping he wouldn't ask. "So how're the twins?"

"Fred and George?" I said, letting out a sigh. "They're good."

"Still single?" He asked, smirking

"Yes, still single." I shook my head. "You know, I would have thought you would hope I didn't end up dating one of them."

Oliver smiled softly. "So that's still a possibility?"

"Sure. You're a great guy and a good kisser…don't tell the twins I said that, they might kill you." We both chuckled at that. "No Oliver, I don't know what is going to happen with me and Fred or George. They're my friends, they're great guys…but I still can't tell if I'm in love with one of them."

"So you don't think of them as brothers or anything?"

I shook my head. "The only person I think of as a brother is Harry, and please don't get me started on him. There's just too much going on when it comes to that kid."

He chuckled softly. "Okay, well that's something. They aren't brothers, but their friends who might be something more."

"Exactly."

"So have you ever thought of one of them more than the other?"

I blinked and frowned, thinking back to the past few months. "Fred's been worrying me. It's like he's pulling back from me. Hermione thinks he's holding back because he thinks everyone will be happiest if I start dating George."

"Would you be happy?"

I closed my eyes, frowning. "I don't know, probably, but…I worry about both of them. Oliver I care about them both. I do love them, but… I can't determine what sort of love. I'm a Ravenclaw, not a Hufflepuff." I pouted, earning a chuckle from the Quidditch player across from me.

"Well I have an idea on which one you would choose." He said, sipping his drink.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You're a Gryffindor at heart Alexis, the entire school knows that. You may not realize it, but you work best under pressure, you need that thrill that comes with adventure and fun to really enjoy life. With that, I think you should know which twin you'd be best with."

"…you think I should be with Fred?" I asked, blushing.

"Yeah. Though I would love if you didn't fall for one of them and maybe came to me once you left Hogwarts, I think you'd be happiest with Fred." He admitted, looking down at the table.

I smiled. "Thanks…and you know that one day you'll make some girl very happy."

Oliver looked up again and smiled back. "Thanks. But really, you and Fred would be good together. You'd be really happy and I think that George would understand that. He is the more sensible of the two."

I nodded, smiling a bit more. "I can't believe I'm talking about this with you, of all people." I shook my head. "Thanks Oliver. You're really sweet."

"But you don't love me."

"No, sorry." I said, wincing slightly. "We just…never really got to know each other."

"I think Fred would still have pulled ahead, even if we had been close." He stated, causing me to blush. "But hey, you can't help that. What's important is you're happy."

"Will you hush, you're making me feel bad!" I said, sighing deeply.

"So…do you think it's Fred?" He asked after a few moments.

I blushed again, sighing once more. "I-I don't know…it's likely. Umm…a while back, we were talking and ended up going to the Astronomy Tower-"

"Oooh." He grinned.

"Shut up!" I blushed darkly, looking down at my bottle of butterbeer. "We just talked, Merlin. Well…we mostly talked. It was cold and he put his arm around my shoulders to help keep me warm. It was right after they announced the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the twins were planning on finding a way to get their names into the cup. I was worried and I said as much, but he said that I'd always be there for them if something happened…It was then that I said something that must have tipped him off, because he seemed to get really upset and…and I'd never seen him like that Oliver. It's like something suddenly snapped in him, he didn't want to let go. It felt like we were there for hours and he was just clinging to me. If someone had suddenly come up, they would have gotten the wrong idea. I still don't really understand why it happened, why he snapped…but it still worries me." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, frowning a bit. I looked at Oliver and blinked at the grin on his face.

"That boy really loves you."

I blushed darkly. "W-What do you mean?"

"Really Alexis, I think you're the only person who hasn't really noticed. Fred loves you, and though he's trying to hold back so you and George can be together, it's probably tearing him up inside."

My blush grew as I looked down, thinking quickly. "I…I should hang out with him alone more…"

"Do you think he's the one you love-love?"

"I don't know…I'll wait, until I'm sure." I sighed, leaning back in the booth. "This is the first time I've felt anything like this…so I don't know. I love him, George, and Harry, and if I'm truthful, then I'd say the love I have for them is different per person. Harry I know I love like a little brother, even though I'm an only child and never knew the love of siblings. But when it comes to the twins…I'm just so confused."

"Hey, it'll be okay. These things take time." He smiled, then finished his whiskey. "Now I'm sorry, but I've have to go. I want to catch up on some sleep this weekend."

I chuckled and nodded, taking a final swig of my butterbeer. "Well good luck out there on the pitch. Do you at least get holidays off?"

"Yeah, I've got a week off for Christmas." He smiled, pulling on a cloak as I stood. "We should owl more."

"Indeed." I smiled back and hugged him.

He chuckled, hugging back. "Feel free to ask me for anything if you need to." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Okay, I'll try not to be too demanding." I smirked, standing on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Try not to mess up, and get off the reserve team so I can see you play someday."

Oliver smiled at me softly. "That's the plan. Now, would it be wrong to ask for a proper kiss since you're heart belongs to one of the twins?"

I blushed darkly and hit his chest a bit. "Oh ha ha. No, the kiss on the train might have been your last."

"Ah." He pouted, though the look in his eyes was playful. "Well your first kiss with which ever twin you choose should be memorable."

My blush darkened. "That's a story that's already happened my friend."

"Oh? Do tell." He smirked, earning a frown as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS<strong>: Does anyone who reads my stuff do BETA?_


	10. Letter to the Readers and Reviewers

Hello to my dedicated Reader, my beloved Reviewers, and the reason I was able to write in the first place. As you may notice, this isn't a normal chapter. No, it's a memo of sorts, or a letter to you if you wish.

As you can tell, it's been a while since I've posted a chapter of Twin Catastrophy, or any story for that matter. Now I can give you excuse after excuse about work and transferring schools and all that keeping me busy, but truthfully I've lost the drive to write this. Don't get me wrong, I have the entire thing planned out, but to actually sit down and write it….well it's just not there for me anymore. Believe me when I say I've tried, and I really want to finish this small series for you, but…I'd rather give you quality writing then the junk I've been writing for TC.

Part of the reason I've lost the drive for this series is because my focus has been distracted by three other works: It's Complicated (a DracoXOC fic), Shifter (a HarryxOCxDraco fic), and Hopeful Beginnings (a HarryxOC fic). I know, it looks like a lot of work, but I've been working on them in bits and pieces. Now, the name for Hopeful Beginnings isn't set in stone, but both that and It's Complicated take place after the Wizarding War in the TC series universe, running parallel to each other. Lately though, I've been focusing mostly on Shifter, the idea of which was inspired by a book I'm currently reading that has nothing to do with Harry Potter.

But anyways, here's my proposition.

A) I continue focusing on TC, but that most likely would mean that I won't finish book two for a long, long time because chapters will be rare and infrequent.

B) I write the major points that happen throughout TC and post the final epilogue (which I finished a while ago), so that you at least know what's happening. From there I can work on It's Complicated and Hopeful Beginnings or Shifter.

C) I focus solely on It's Complicated and Hopeful Beginnings or Shifter, waiting to finish TC, but possibly spoiling a lot of things with It's Complicated and Hopeful Beginnings because they're like a continuation of the TC series.

Right now, I'm mostly leaning towards B. And with both B or C, there's always the chance that I can go back and work on completing TC the way it should be completed in the future. In the end though, I want to know what you guys think, because when it comes down to it, I write for you, the people who push me to keep writing. I remember telling one of my frequent reviewers something along the lines of 'I love FF because people not only get to read my work, but comment on it too, generally boosting my confidence in my writing.'

So yeah, I want to hear what you guys think. I know many of you would love it if I tried to focus solely on TC, but that would be difficult for me. It's hard for me to focus on a story when one, or in this case, three, other stories are there in the back of my head with ideas for those other fics randomly popping up and interrupting my work. I want you guys to understand that I've been trying my best, but what I've written just isn't worth posting, at least not in my book. So please, understand that I love TC and I wish I could keep working on it, for more reasons than one, but right now, I just don't see it happening.

Feel free to leave a review stating what you think you would like to see me do, or what you want me to do.

Yours Truly,

MaskOfFire


End file.
